


To be(e) ready

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [20]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, baby!Joo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Four short stories of soft domestic Kiho & their son Jooheon.





	To be(e) ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjokkiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/gifts).



> FOR THE SWEETEST ANGEL  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IRI I LOVE YOU  
> <3333
> 
> (it's a little rushed I'm sorry)  
> (when will I stop writing things last-minute)  
> (probably never)

**I**

Kihyun looks on with an amused smile as Hoseok chases their son through the house.

“Be careful, Joo!”

“Don’t climb on the table, Joo!”

“No, not the plant, Joo!”

Ever since Jooheon has learned how to walk (well, it’s more of an unbalanced waddle, but he gets around surprisingly quick) he has been quite the menace, climbing on and grabbing anything he can get his chubby little hands on, and Hoseok hasn’t stopped worrying since.

When his husband speeds by for what is probably the seventeenth time within the hour, Kihyun grabs him by the wrist. “Honey, calm down.”

Hoseok gives him a bewildered look. “Calm DOWN? Our house is a DEATHTRAP! Do you know how many steps we have on our stairs? Seventeen. SEVENTEEN! And then there’s knives, and forks, and scissors, and letter openers, and nail files and god, so many pencils. Why are all our pencils so pointy?”

“Because we need them to have points to draw. Honey, please. We have a fence at both ends of the stairs. All the stabby utensils are locked in a drawer. And let’s be real, he’s more likely to trip over his own feet than to stab himself with a pencil.”

Hoseok looks like he’s about ready to pass out. “Was that supposed to make me _feel_ better?”

“I’m trying?” Kihyun smiles sheepishly, pulling Hoseok onto his lap. His husband is a lot bigger than him (both in height and weight) but he lets him lead him without a struggle. “Look, honey. He’s going to fall. He’s going to hurt himself, and he’s going to cry. That’s what kids do. You can’t always be there to catch him when he falls. And that’s okay. He’ll learn from it. Besides, he’s not made of porcelain.”

“I know. But he’s just so _small_. Aren’t you worried?”

“Of course I’m worried. He’s our _baby_. But you see, that’s just it.”

“What?”

“He’s _our_ son. And has there ever been something we can’t handle?”

“God, and I thought I was the cheesy one.”

\--

**II**

They had this perfect idea in their head of couples’ costumes on Halloween. Hoseok would be a werewolf, Kihyun would be Frankenstein, and Jooheon would be a little vampire.

But once in the Halloween store, Jooheon has other ideas.

“No. I’mma bee.” He pouts, crossing his little arms.

“But Jooheon, sweetie, don’t you want to match costumes with your daddies?” Kihyun says, crouching down. Jooheon shakes his head.

“No. I’mma bee.” He holds his stance, and it doesn’t look like his mind is going to change anytime soon.

Kihyun sighs. “God, he’s so stubborn.” He whispers to Hoseok.

“Yeah.” Hoseok replies, “Wonder who he got that from.” He grins.

It earns him a punch in the ribs.

That Halloween they’re Frankenstein, a werewolf and a bee. (The cutest bee you’ll ever see)

\--

**III**

Jooheon stands in the hallway, ridiculously oversized book bag in hand. They’re already on the late side because Kihyun insisted on eating a three-course breakfast. Jooheon stops by the door and turns to Hoseok. “Just…. Don’t be embarrassing, dad.”

Hoseok guffaws. “When am I _ever_ embarrassing?!”

“Just…. Like…. all the time.”

Kihyun snickers. “Yeah, I’m with him on this one. You’re such a _dad_.”

Jooheon shakes his head. “You too, dad.”

Kihyun mouths a shocked _what_?!

“I’m already the kid with two dads. Don’t let me be the kid with two _crying_ dads again.”

A particularly embarrassing memory of both of them bawling in front of the elementary school surfaces in Kihyun’s head. Middle school….. wasn’t much better. “Yeah, okay. We’ll behave. That’s a promise.”

“Good.” Jooheon is about to step out when Hoseok blocks the door.

“Wait. Let me just get it out of my system now.”

Jooheon looks at the clock and sighs. “We’re going to be super late, you know.”

“Do you want more crying?”

“…..Fine.”

Hoseok hugs his son. He has grown so tall lately, and his voice is starting to break.

“OUR BABY IS ALL GROWN UP”

“--…so embarrassing”

“OFF TO HIGH SCHOOL ALREADY”

“--…dad please,”

“SOON YOU’LL FLY OFF AND LEAVE THE NEST”

“--…I’m literally 14,”

“LEAVING US ALL ALONE”

“--…oh there’s the waterworks.”

“MY BEAUTIFUL SON—“

 

Kihyun interrupts his husband. “Your beautiful son needs to go to school now.”

Jooheon shoots him a grateful look. Kihyun pretends to be the cool parent. He _almost_ succeeds.

Kihyun is Definitely Not fighting back the tears when they drop him off at school.

(He cries in the car)

\--

**IV**

They lay in bed on a quiet Sunday morning. “Hey,” Hoseok starts, tracing lines on Kihyun’s naked body, “have you ever thought about having kids?”

Kihyun turns around to look into Hoseok’s soft brown eyes. “Yeah, I mean, I guess….”

They just moved in together a few months ago. Kihyun is still getting used to the idea of living together, kids haven’t really crossed his mind. (Well, he has thought about it, but…)

Hoseok has always wanted kids. Kihyun knows that. He’s great with them, too.

“Would you….. would you want to try?”

Kihyun looks at Hoseok. His pale, beautiful body. His soft eyes and his plump lips. His sweet and caring personality. Strong, gentle arms. (Perfect for holding babies)

Kihyun hasn’t really thought about having kids. He’s only 26, after all.

But if there’s anyone he’d want to try it with, it’d definitely be Hoseok.

“Yeah….. Yeah let’s try.” An excitement bubbles deep within him.

He’s ready. They’re ready.

After all, there’s nothing the two of them can’t handle.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
